Harry Potter and the Call of the Phoenix
by goldensnitch0423
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about what happened to everyone after the Battle of Hogwarts. This is a story about healing and an attempt at allowing everyone to be happy again. There will be some major and minor differences from canon.
1. Never Again

**Chapter 1: Never Again**

 **A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction. Please don't judge too hard. I do enjoy constructive criticism. I'd appreciate constructive criticism. I will stick mainly to canon. I make a few minor/major changes. I will try to do different POVs because Queen Jo only used Harry's. I would've liked to see Ron's take on things. I am American but I will try to use British words and food. Don't I have to do a disclaimer of some sort?**

 **WARNING: There is swearing.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing this. Obviously. All of the characters belong to Queen Jo (aka J.K. Rowling). I've only written the plot of this particular story. Anyway, my name isn't Joanne, it's Nyla. So… er, yeah. Or maybe… J.K. Rowling wrote fanfiction under a different name to let us know what happened before Harry was born (Marauders Era), after the war, and the next gen. Ya never know, mate. (Please don't sue. I'm not worth the time and effort.)  
**

* * *

As the trio walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, they saw broken windows, shattered glass, scorch marks on walls, cracked stone, cracked bricks, and spilled blood from both sides. When they reached the Fat Lady, she clapped and said:

"Password?" Ron groaned.

"Let us in! We just fought in a bloody battle for Merlin's sake," Ron exclaimed.

"Merlin, calm your tits. It's my job," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You will let us in otherwise I will force you open," Hermione said dangerously.

"Impossible," the Fat Lady said while rolling her eyes. She seemed to be enjoying this "playful" banter.

"This isn't a game F…" Harry said almost saying Fat Lady. He'd been calling her that since his first year at Hogwarts. "Sorry, never did catch your name."

"Esmeralda," she stated rather matter-of-factly.

"Well, _Esmeralda_ , this isn't a game. Hermione here," he said gesturing towards her, "is the brightest witch of her age and is probably able to force you open."

"Fine. Fine. Come in," she said as she swung open. "Feisty lot, you are," she muttered.

"Mate," Ron said, "you look like hell."

"Ha ha-bloody-ha. So do you. I just want to sleep," Harry said tiredly. He had to admit, he probably did look like hell. He either had Wrackspurts—he owed Luna and Neville a thank you, as a matter of fact, he owed Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley Bill, Fluer, George, Ron, and Ginny a thank you. Ginny… his brain hurt from thinking and his heart hurt from thinking about her—or he was going to collapse of exhaustion. They made their way to the seventh year boy's dormitories and Harry spotted the bed that would've been his. He didn't bother with taking his trainers off; he collapsed in his bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Sleep well, Harry, you deserve it," he heard Hermione's voice say as she kissed his forehead. That was the last thing he heard before the waves of sleep washed over him.

He woke up sitting bolt up drenched in sweat. He shook his head as he tried to erase the memories of his nightmare. He realized that someone took off his trainers. He slipped out bed stealthily (There were a lot of extra beds. Mr and Mrs Weasley occupied one, Bill and Fleur in another, Ron and Hermione in one, and Charlie, Percy, George, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus had their own) and silently tiptoed to the bathroom. Harry jumped as he looked in the mirror. He was covered in dirt, grass, mud; one of the lenses on his glasses was cracked; his hair was matted and had dirt and leaves in it and it was to his shoulder ( **A/N: Much like it was in movie GoF, except it has shit in it)** ; he ached all over; he was physically, emotionally, and spiritually exhausted; and his clothes were torn and bloodied. He cast Muffilato on the door and stripped.

"Holy shit!" he gasped in surprise. There was a big lightning bolt-shaped scar over his heart that was surrounded by blackness. Harry took a nice long warm shower. The water stung on his cuts but it felt good all the while. He got out, put a towel around his waist and called Kreacher. _Crack_!

"Master Harry," greeted Kreacher as he bowed, his long nose touching the ground. "Master Harry, what has happened to your chest?"

"Hello Kreacher," Harry said pleasantly. "It doesn't matter. Could you please bring a change of clothes for me, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and the rest of Weasleys?"

"Yes Master Harry."

"And I would be grateful if you don't mention this to anyone."

"Of course, Master."

"Thank you." _Crack_! _Crack_! Kreacher reappeared with a pile of neatly folded clothes.

"Krecher has brought clothes for everyone, Master Harry," he said as he laid the clothes carefully on the floor.

"Thank you very much, Kreacher. You can go…er, help Madam Pomfrey if you'd like." _Crack_! Harry sorted the clothes and put his own on. Next, he laid down everyone's clothes on their respective beds. He kissed Hermione and Ginny on the forehead and saw a smile tug at their lips. Then, he carefully tip-toed silently out of the room and creeped through the portrait hole.

"I'm sorry Harry; I was just doing my job," Esmeralda said.

"No problem, I understand," Harry said as he gave a small smile and nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello lovelies. This is a short chapter because it's just the beginning. They will get longer.**

 **Reviews are cookies.**


	2. Surprise

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing this. Obviously. All of the characters belong to Queen Jo (aka J.K. Rowling). I've only written the plot of this particular story. Anyway, my name isn't Joanne, it's Nyla. So… er, yeah. Or maybe… J.K. Rowling wrote fanfiction under a different name to let us know what happened before Harry was born (Marauders Era), after the war, and the next gen. Ya never know, mate. (Please don't sue. I'm not worth the time and effort.)**

* * *

He was on a mission, a mission to do what's right. A mission to return something that shouldn't have belonged to him but did. And no one was going to get in his way. Each step he took hurt, but when you're on a mission, stuff like that doesn't matter. Now, he wasn't assigned this mission. It was a self-imposed mission. The wind blew his untidy, raven-colored hair out of his face as he strode purposefully toward the white tomb. He didn't intentionally gain the Elder Wand. It just happened. The chain… Gellart Grindewald, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, and finally Harry Potter.

Harry Potter wasn't an ordinary person. He was 'abnormal' as his aunt and uncle put it. You see, he was a wizard. But, he wasn't an ordinary wizard either. There was a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead _and_ he was a Parselmouth. Neither of those contributors was normal, even for a wizard. The fact that he was most likely the most famous person in the Wizarding World didn't help either. He just defeated the darkest wizard after Grindewald.

Voldemort had no respect for anyone. Not even the only one he feared. Dumbledore's tomb was busted open. Harry felt unusually disturbed by this. He knelt down next to Dumbledore's body and carefully slipped the Elder Wand back to where it was before the bastard ripped it out of a dead man's hands. Suddenly, Harry's world succumbed to darkness.

"Hello Harry," a familiar voice said. It was strangely comforting but frustrating because he place where he'd heard the voice before! He turned around and saw a man that was thin, tall, and very old, judging by the silver hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long, purple robes with stars placed smartly on them, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His eyes, the color of the sky on a very nice day, were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. Harry realized that he was in Dumbledore's office. How did he get here? Wasn't he just—wasn't Dumbledore dead? Yes, he was. Harry witnessed his death with his own eyes.

"Professor?" Harry said, his voice cracking a little.

"Harry."

"What happened?"

"Well, Harry. If something is rightfully and legally yours you shall keep it."

"It's more trouble than it's worth," Harry repeated.

"I shall not be able to live with my-"

"Professor, you're already dead. How can you not live with yourself?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ah… the power of comic relief… it keeps me young…" Dumbledore said, shaking his head. Keep Dumbledore young… that's hilarious, Harry thought. "Alas, Harry, you must keep it, we wouldn't want another witch or wizard stealing it, now would we?"

"No, Professor," Harry replied.

"Please, Harry, call me 'Albus', I am not a professor—or Headmaster—anymore."

"Erm… all right, Pro- Albus." Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes shining.

"Now, might I suggest locking it in box only you—or shall is say, your partner,"the white-haired wizard said with a wink," –can get to."

"Erm… thanks, could you…erm by chance tell me the spell?"

"Of course, Harry. _Fortiditis Potere."_

"Thank you." And with that Harry's world went black and he came back to reality to find himself lying next to Dumbledore's tomb. He slipped the Elder Wand back in his pocket. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ He immediately whipped out _his_ holly and phoenix feather wand. A Cutting Curse was at the tip of his tongue when he saw a mane of fiery red hair. Ginny Weasley was running toward him at full speed. She jumped—more liked pounced—on him like a lioness. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing him.

"Don't-"a kiss "ever-" a kiss. "leave me-" a kiss "again-" another kiss "I swear-" a kiss "Harry-" an additional kiss "I thought-" a kiss "you were-" a kiss "dead-" and she ended it with a rather long snogging session that didn't involve a lot oxygen breathing. As they walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand Ginny asked Harry what he was doing near Dumbledore's tomb. He explained what he was doing and what Dumbledore said. "Holy shit," she exclaimed when he showed the Elder Wand. "Luna and Nyla were right!" **(A/N: Yes I included myself in the story. This Muggle has always wanted to be a part of the wonderful Wizarding World [That alliteration!]! So sod off.)**

"Who's Nyla?"

"Oh, she's a friend of mine and a person we recruited to be part of the D.A. She's wonderful at Quidditch. She can play all positions but she's best at Chaser-"

"How come she didn't try out?"

"She was too shy. But anyway, she's wonderful at playing Chaser, she helped Luna, Neville and I with defying the regime at Hogwarts, and she saved me Amycus Carrow." She said, suddenly deciding that her shoes were very interesting.

"What did the bastard try to do to you!" Harry asked, his temper rising.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said barely above a whisper. Harry nodded in understanding. The sod was going to pay for whatever he did to make Ginny this uncomfortable.

* * *

Molly Weasley was worried. Ginny and Harry were missing. If they were together everything was fine. But if they weren't… it was worrisome. She whipped out her wand as she heard the portrait hole creak open. Whoever it was… she was ready. Harry and Ginny slipped inside the cramped room—hand in hand. She tip-toed over to them and gave them one of her infamous hugs. She hugged Ginny first and then squeezed Harry but stopped when he said: "Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"I'm sorry, Harry, dear. Where does it hurt?" she whispered.

"Everywhere."

* * *

 **I'm proud. 1,157 words on Microsoft.**

 **JeanAndBilius: Thank you! I love your username by the way.**

 **Abby: Thank you!**

 **scrappy8: Thank you!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews. Here's another chapter for you.**

 **Reviews are slices of watermelon.**


	3. Preparing

**Chapter 3: Preparing**

 **I got so many alerts saying that people have added my story to their alert list! Thank you! You flowers are great.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing this. Obviously. All of the characters belong to Queen Jo (aka J.K. Rowling). I've only written the plot of this particular story. Anyway, my name isn't Joanne, it's Nyla. So… er, yeah. Or maybe… J.K. Rowling wrote fanfiction under a different name to let us know what happened before Harry was born (Marauders Era), after the war, and the next gen. Ya never know, mate. (Please don't sue. I'm not worth the time and effort.)**

 **"** Everywhere." Everywhere? That couldn't be good. No, it couldn't. Poppy could help…but no… she was busy with healing everyone else's injuries. So she couldn't help, thought Molly Weasley.

"What do you mean 'everywhere', dear," she asked uneasily.

"All of my muscles hurt."

"From what, Harry, dear," Molly asked gently.

"Well, Mrs. Weas-"

"Please, call me Molly."

"Well, Molly, it hurts from running, jumping, ducking, flying, falling, and the Cruciatus," he provided simply.

"The Cruciatus?" Molly and Ginny gasped at the same time."

"Shh!" Harry whispered.

"Sorry, sorry," Ginny mumbled. "What the fuck do you mean Cruciatus?" Ginny whispered angrily.

"Ginny! Language!" Molly berated.

"Mum, this is serious!" she whispered back. "Now what do you mean Cruciatus, Harry?"

"It's a story for another time," he whispered back wearily.

"Fine," she said indignantly.

"Ginny, I swear I'll tell you later but right now is just not the right time." Ginny nodded in understanding. Molly watched their interaction in amazement. They sounded like an old married couple! Just like her and Arthur! Now, she knew they were dating. Molly was the only lady—other than Aunt Muriel—she could talk to. They talked about Harry and wondered where he, Ron, and Hermione were and whether or not they were alright.

"What, Mum?"

"Wha- oh nothing," she responded shaking her head. She didn't realize she was staring at them. "Anyway, it'd be best to wake up everyone and head on over to Burrow," she stated as she walked over towards her and Arthur's bed. "C'mon sweetie, it's time to wake up," she whispered in his while gently shaking him.

Harry and Ginny made eye contact and decided who would wake who. Harry would get Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. While Ginny would wake all of her brothers except Ron—and Fred, she thought sadly. Harry shot her a sympathetic look, as if he could read her mind. **(A/N: Their eye-conversation-thing consisted of a lot of nodding and gesturing towards who would wake up whom. They don't have a soul-bond where they can read each other's minds.)**

Apparently, there was going to be a memorial service for everyone who lost their lives in this war against Voldemort. The First _and_ Second Wizarding World Wars. That included everyone from Lily and James Potter to Colin Creevy. It was going to be a long ceremony. And the best part was… Harry would be giving a speech! Wonderful. It was at Hogwarts, a week from now. They had to go shopping for dress robes.

* * *

A huge group of wizards and witches disappeared from Gryffindor Tower with many loud cracks. They then appeared beyond the Apparation ward of the Burrow, Harry's second favorite building. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Nyla Springer, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnagan, and Dean Thomas all marched towards the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley promised all of them she would make them breakfast. She called on Ginny to help her but Hermione and Harry came along.

"Harry! Why was scavenging for mushrooms and cooking fish when you can cook this amazingly?" Hermione yelled.

"Well…er.. at the Dursleys I would cook…but I always had what I needed." Hermione huffed in frustration but continued helping Molly cook for sixteen people—and extra, people would of course get seconds, or thirds, or fourths.

Meanwhile, Arthur was waving his wand in complicated motions to enlarge the Burrow dining room. He also enlarged the table and added more chairs.

* * *

When breakfast was ready everyone sat down and piled food onto their plates except Harry, Hermione, Nyla, and Ginny. They were all prodding their food with forks occasionally taking small bites.

"Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Nyla… why aren't you eating," Molly asked. She looked really concerned.

"I'm not hungry," they all replied in unison.

"Sure you aren't. You lot have to eat. You're all so skinny. It's my job as a mother to make sure you are healthy and at the very least eating well."

"But Mrs. Weasley-"

"-Molly-"

"-Molly, I'm not very hungry and I don't feel like eating," Nyla offered. The three of them nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Molly sighed in defeat. "You're off the hook this time but I will make sure you're fattened up even if it's the last thing I do." They all nodded in response.

* * *

Hermione Granger wasn't eating because she wasn't hungry. Plus, she knew that if she ate a lot she would be sick. Hermione didn't know how or why she knew.

 _She just knew._

* * *

Nyla Springer wasn't eating because she really just wasn't hungry. Usually, she's starving all the time (much like Ron). She didn't know the explanation to why she wasn't eating.

 _She just wasn't very hungry._

* * *

Ginny Weasley wasn't eating because she felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't gotten a full night's sleep since that day in the Chamber. Even less sleep during the previous year at Hogwarts. She used up most of her energy during the battle at Hogwarts. And when she saw Hagrid carrying Harry's lifeless body it felt like a piece of her just… _left_. Even though Harry was alive and well—he didn't look very well—the piece just hadn't come back yet. Plus, she had a nightmare last night and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Her mind was all over the place.

 _She couldn't think straight enough to eat._

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't eating for various reasons. One of them was very silly. One, he hurt too much. Now, he was no stranger to pain. But he physically and emotionally and he just couldn't force himself to eat. Albeit, he knew he needed to. Two, his mind was off in some dark, twisted place that he couldn't escape from. It was like daydreaming but day-nightmaring. Three, the silly reason: he felt it was disrespectful to eat because that's what everyone who lost their lives did. He knew they—most of them—would want him to eat but he just couldn't bring himself to. Four, he felt sick to his stomach. If he ate he would hurl on someone.

 _It just wouldn't work out._

* * *

Seamus, Dean, Luna, and Neville went home to their guardians. All of the Weasley siblings slept in their original rooms. Harry slept in Ron's room and Hermione slept in Ginny's room. Nyla volunteered to sleep on the couch but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't allow it. She Transfigured a quill in Ginny's room into a bed and conjured and empty ink bottle in a duvet.

* * *

 **Okay, so, my character is nothing like me (only in some aspects) I'm just using the name 'Nyla'. I was going to continue on but it was a good place to end. The next chapter will include what happened while they were sleeping (because I'm a creepo, no I'm kidding, it's significant)**

 **Please tell me whether or not you liked it.**

 **Scrappy8: Thank you!**

 **Guest: My character is not a Mary Sue. She's just one of Ginny's friends. And bye! Hope you have a great life!**

 **JeanAndBilius: Thank you, I try.**

 **Reviews are Hershey's chocolate bars.**


	4. Explanations

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

 **Do I still need the disclamer? Anyways, I don't own shit. I live in my parent's basement, lol, I'm kidding. And, 'Concerned Guest', thank you for your reviews but Nyla** _ **is**_ **one of Ginny's best friends. And her being good at all positions in Quidditch relates to me in softball. I'm good at all positions but I'm the best at pitcher. Since, Katie Bell already graduated from Hogwarts, the Quidditch Team's going to need a new Chaser.**

 **Now, time for the chapter.**

It was a dark and windless night **(A/N: What up book reference?!)** the inhabitants of the Burrow could be found sleeping. Three inhabitants could be found stirring. One, who was rather handsome, with untidy raven-colored hair, brilliant emerald green eyes, round glasses, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. Another one, who was rather beautiful, with fiery red hair, chocolate colored eyes with gold flecks, and freckles everywhere. The last one, who was rather pretty, with dark bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and a cluster of freckles on her nose.

Harry Potter woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. His brow furrowed as he tried to force himself to not think of his nightmare. He checked the time. A quarter to midnight. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep so he cast a Silencing Charm on his feet as he pulled on his dressing gown and walked down the crooked stairway. He cast Muffilato on the door to the kitchen and proceeded to make hot chocolate. He was leaning against the counter waiting for the kettle to heat up when he heard footsteps. He looked toward the steps and saw Ginny Weasley tip-toeing down the steps.

"Nightmare," they questioned each other at the same time. They both grinned and nodded. "Hot chocolate?" he said as he nodded toward the kettle.

"Yes please." Despite being raised with six brothers, she still had manners.

Harry knew this was the right time to explain to Ginny what happened the last year. He owed her an explanation and he was very grateful that she wasn't cross with him. He knew that their relationship had to be one-hundred percent honest. No more not telling each other anything. When the hot chocolate was done they made their way over to the sitting room and sipped in comfortable silence.

"Want to talk about it," Harry asked her.

"Sure… you go first, she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He told her about his nightmare and she sat and listened as he told his story in silence. It felt to get at the most a quarter of the stuff off his chest.

"Your turn," he told her. And she told him of her repetitive nightmare that had progressed in to something more… horrifying this past year.

"If it's not, erm… too much trouble I'd like to hear what happened while you three were… away," she said. Perfect entrance, Harry thought. Harry nodded and she asked if he was going to tell everyone. Harry nodded in acceptance; they needed to know… eventually.

Beginning to end, he thought firmly, beginning to end. He told her everything, from the end of the wedding to Harry's showdown with Moldyshorts in the Great Hall. When he told her of the events in Malfoy Manner she gasped in horror but didn't say anything. When he told her of walking in the forest, her eyes watered, yet no tears fell.

"The last thing I thought of before I died was you." Her eyes widened in surprise. "I truly love you with all my heart, Ginevra." Ginny hated her full. And she threatened to hex anyone who said it. But, 'Ginevra' coming out of Harry's mouth sounded wonderful and lovely and amazing, she thought.

"I love you, too, Harry. With all my heart. When Hagrid was carrying your supposed 'dead body' it felt like I died too. I don't really know how to explain…but…it felt like I was ripped in two. Except… you're still alive and sitting right here with me. Only if the same thing happened with F-fred…" Harry kissed her on the forehead. He was stroking her hair when he felt her breathing even out.

Molly Weasley was very surprised to find Harry and Ginny's limbs tangled together on the sofa. Harry looked a little closer to his age and Ginny didn't have her brows furrowed. Harry was like Remus, she thought. Remus looked to be years older than he actually was. She was saddened by the thought of him. And that single thought leads her to other people that died. Like Tonks… and Fred. But she was determined not to let it ruin her day. She looked up to the man lying on her couch. He had lost so many yet she'd never seen him cry. He'd lost almost everyone that he loved, and yet he still stayed strong. He was raised by those horrid Muggles, and yet he was one of the most charming and kind people she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. She Summoned a blanket and placed it on top of them with a smile on her face. She busted around the house until it was time to start breakfast. Hermione and Nyla tip-toed down the steps looking for Ginny. She was definitely in the room when they went to sleep. They found her in the lounge sleeping on the settee with Harry. They looked at each other then smiled. Harry and Ginny looked peaceful for once. They walked into the kitchen to help Molly with breakfast. She told them to wake the boys and to not disturb Harry and Ginny. If the boys disturbed them, Nyla and Hermione were allowed to hex boys, except George, tip-toed down the steps and in to the kitchen looking outraged at the sight of Harry and Ginny sleeping together.

George was quiet, he rarely talked to anyone. He didn't participate in meals, and now he wouldn't even come down for one. He rarely saw sunlight and sunlight rarely saw him. Bill offered to bring breakfast to George. When he saw George, he looked horrid. He had dark circles around his eyes, he wasn't smiling, and he didn't have that mischievous twinkle in his eye. It was upsetting to Bill because George…just isn't _George_ without his mischievousness. _I guess losing your brother, your best friend, and the other half of you doesn't make you,_ you _anymore_ , the oldest Weasley brother thought as he walked out of the room. As he walked down the steps, he heard shouting.

"Harry and Ginny aren't old enough!"

"Mum! Why do you allow this?"

"Ginny's too young!"

"He doesn't love her!"

"And how the fuck do you know?"

"Because! They're too young!"

"You weren't there! You don't know what happened!" Was that… Hermione? Hermione just swore… Merlin, this must be serious.

Harry and Ginny woke up to sounds of shouting and pulled out their wands. They glanced questioningly and towards the door of the sitting room. They heard their names and not old enough and then rolled their eyes. Harry put his wand back in his pocket and Ginny left hers out. She might need to hex someone. They looked at each other in surprise when they heard Hermione swear.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Harry whispered. Ginny chuckled and shook her head.

"Neither did I." They inched their way toward the door of the sitting room. Ginny slowly opened it, but no one heard because all of the shouting. Ginny was about to yell when Harry shot her a look saying: _I've got this._

"ENOUGH! **(A/N: I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THESE MOTHERFUCKING SNAKES ON THIS MOTHERFUCKING PLANE! -Samuel L. Jackson,** _ **Snakes**_ **[Snapes]** _ **on a Plane.**_ **I had too, I'm sorry.)** " Harry bellowed. Everyone ceased their arguing and turned to stare Harry. Their eyes widened because they didn't know Harry could be that loud. "What is this shit about?" he yelled over the silence. Even Ginny was looking at him in surprise. Once again, everyone started talking over each other trying to explain what was going on because Harry commanded respect—he made you feel respected until you gave him a reason not to. It made you respect him because he's that kind of bloke—especially when he's angry. "OI!" he yelled. "One person!"

Nyla stepped forward. "These arseholes are arguing about you and Ginny sleeping on the settee. They're talking shit about how you two are young. Personally, I think it's adorable… but that's just my opinion…" she trailed off.

"Mine too," Hermione said quietly. They heard a shout from upstairs that sounded like George saying, "Mine three!"

"Mine four," Molly added.

Arthur chuckled and said, "Mine five." George came bounding down the steps. That was the first time he left his room. And… he was grinning. He clapped Harry on the back.

"Good luck," he whispered in Harry's ear. "I'm off to see Lee." And he was gone, out the door. That was odd.

" _Anyway,_ care to explain the problem," he asked the silent group.

"You're too young to be sleeping together," Charlie said firmly. Ginny rolled her eyes. She made eye contact with her mum and then looked at her wand. Molly nodded in acceptance. Permission to hex someone! Fuck underage sorcery. This was serious! she thought.

"That was the best sleep I've had in _years_!" Ginny cut in. Harry nodded in agreement. She eyed her mum again, asking if she could swear. Molly nodded again. "So if any of you have a problem with it, and want to take sleep away from me, I don't give a shit!" She raised her wand. And they eyed it warily. "If any of you would like to come forward and say something! I'm all ears." Harry could hear the wind blowing, it was so silent.

"Sorry," all of the Weasley brothers said simultaneously.

"You'd better be." she snarled. Ginny sat down at the table next Hermione and Harry sat next to her. Breakfast was such a strained affair. The air was so tense you could slice it with a knife.

"Oh, piss off," Harry groaned. Percy was eyeing him and Harry was getting annoyed. Everyone sniggered, even Percy and Molly.


	5. Funerals

**Chapter 5: Funerals**

 **Okay, so I messed up in like chapter 3 or something and I said the memorial service was in a week but I meant three weeks… so, yeah. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **Disclaimer thing, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, there would be books about the Marauder's Era. There would also be more quizzes on Pottermore like Quidditch position or what subject you would be best at. But, sadly there aren't.**

* * *

Harry's thoughts are so _loud_. It's strange because for once everything else is quiet. Maybe his thoughts are trying to make up for the silence that now surrounds his existence—after all, the war is over and Harry feels as if he's fulfilled his purpose, reached his expiration date. He feels like there's nothing left.

It's as if he can't catch a break—which is funny; really, because Voldemort is dead, meaning he should have nothing left to worry about. But he does and the weight of it seems to drag him down constantly; it's like walking with lead taped to his feet. All the while there's a persistent buzz in the back of his mind: _this is supposed to be over—it's supposed to get better_.

Sometimes, it doesn't feel as if the war ever ended at all, he thinks one day. It doesn't feel like they've stopped fighting yet—not Hermione, who screams in her sleep and wakes up terrified of the world; not Ron, who Harry hasn't seen smile since his brother fell from life; not even Ginny, who seems more alone and distant than ever, slowly sinking further from him with each passing second, even more so than in her second year. And him? Well, Harry fights everyday—he fights himself, he fights the thoughts in his head, and he fights to stay alive. Somewhere along the way he realizes that the fight is a lot harder to win when the enemy is you.

He feels responsible. He _is_ responsible. He's responsible for all of it; all of the death, and destruction—it's his burden and he carries it with tired arms that are a few bad days away from breaking. He sees it in the eyes of the Weasleys on the rare occurrence that he makes a trip downstairs. He feels it in the way Ginny grips his hand, soft but desperate, clinging on to him as if he's liable to float away and leave this life behind. _Guilt_.

' _You walk around like a ghost_ ,' Ron tells him one night as they're pretending to fall asleep. Harry would've realized that it was a joke sooner if Ron's face hadn't been so unbearably blank when he'd said it, or if there'd been just a hint of emotion in his voice. Still though, it's something. Besides, at times Harry does feel sort of like a ghost. He doesn't talk unless he has to, he avoids mostly everyone, and he doesn't feel as if he's fully… _there_. He's just a shadow.

After a few weeks have passed with the empty feeling in his chest not getting any less empty, he starts to wonder if this is all there is for him in life. Maybe that's the price you pay for being at the front of a war before you're even eighteen, maybe the numbness he feels now is all he'll ever feel. Dread descends on him like a Dementor whenever he sees the wreckage he's bought to those he loves, and he begins to think that maybe it's better to feel nothing.

Ginny provides a light when there seems to be only darkness, but even then his world is dim. He lets her talk to him on the days he can't quite face the world, lets her words dance over his skin and convince him not to act upon the thoughts that drill their way into his brain and plant their roots. It's not much, but it's better than nothing, and it keeps him holding on- at least for now.

* * *

There was cool breeze in the spring night's air. Harry Potter could be found lying on his bed deep in thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a piercing scream. He shoved his glasses on, grabbed his wand, and bolted out the door. There was no time to put his dressing gown on. The sound was coming from Ginny's room. He jumped down the rickety old staircase and burst through Ginny's door. Ginny and Nyla were still asleep, even after that loud scream because they had taken Dreamless Sleep Potion. Hermione was screaming like she was under the Crutiatus Curse. She probably was, at least in her nightmare. He kneeled beside her bed as the rest of the Weasley family poured in after him.

"Harry? What's going on? Why is she screaming," Molly panicked.

"She's having a nightmare," he responded calmly. Ron ran over and tried to help Harry hold her flailing limbs down. "Hermione, Hermione, everything's okay. Bellatrix isn't here, she's dead, remember," Harry whispered soothingly. Hermione woke up suddenly and gasped for breath.

"Hermione?"

"Ron?"

"Yes, it's Ron," he nodded.

"You're okay," she breathed.

"Yeah, I am."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You're okay, too?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Ginny," she started panicking again.

"Ginny's fine," he nodded over to Ginny's bed. "She had a dose of Dreamless Sleep potion."

"The pair of you needs haircuts," she chuckled.

"We know," Ron responded. It was the first time any of them genuinely smiled. It wasn't that funny but they laughed hysterically.

The Weasley family watched from the front of the room.

"What's going on," Bill whispered to Charlie.

"No, bloody clue. Looks like they're laughing."

"Zat's odd, 'aven't zeen zem laugh in a while," Fleur trailed off.

"I know."

* * *

Harry made himself go to every funeral to offer his condolences to every family who los someone during the war. Ginny, Hermione and Ron went with him to every single one. There were only two they were dreading though.

The Lupin's funeral was before Fred's. Andromeda was bringing Teddy to meet his godfather, he would have no idea what was going on and he wouldn't remember but she couldn't just leave the baby alone. They were going to have the service at Andromeda's house and then move their bodies to Godric's Hollow.

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand down a grass-covered slope.

"How do you think Harry's holding up," Ron muttered.

Hermione looked up, with Ron being _at least_ a foot taller and all. "He's seems… okay," she said firmly. "Although he does seem to be holding Ginny's hand very tightly," she whispered while observing them. Ron nodded and looked ahead.

"Seems understandable. He's probably nervous because Mrs. Tonks is bringing Teddy."

"It's sad," she murmured.

"What is?"

"Teddy's just like Harry. Both of their parents died fighting Voldemort…. But Teddy has people look after him, y'know? He doesn't have any awful Muggle relatives that he has to stay with. He has Harry and Mrs. Tonks," the bushy-haired witch said thoughtfully. "Oomph."

Ron caught her as she tripped. "All right there?"

"Yeah… thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Harry, that hurts," Ginny said.

"Sorry, sorry," he repeated as he loosened his vice-like grip on her hand.

"No problem. Oi, what d'you they're talking about?"

"Who?"

"Ron and Hermione."

"Oh, us, most likely. See look, Hermione's looking our way," he said as they made eye contact and she gave him a cheery wave. He gave a two-fingered salute in return.

After the service, Andromeda walked up to him and Ginny, carrying a little bundle in her arms. "Hello, Mrs. Tonks," the dark-haired wizard greeted.

"Please, just Andi."

"Not a problem."

"Well, erm- you get to meet your godson, finally," she replied stiffly.

"Yeah," he breathed as she handed him the baby.

"You have to support his head," Andi adjusted his arm.

"Right," he sniffed. "Hi, Teddy," he cooed as tears welled up in his eyes. Teddy giggled happily and screwed his face up in concentration. When he opened his eyes, he had jet-black hair and magnificent green eyes—just like Harry.

"He likes you," Andi stated. He handed Teddy back to her to wipe his eyes. It wasn't helping much though, as tears came faster and harder. He was just like him: orphaned, because of Voldemort. Lost his parents at a young age. The only thing was; he wasn't going to have a horrid childhood. Harry promised that mentally to himself and Teddy. Teddy had a loving grandmum and godfather, and whole family full of red-heads who would love him as much as they loved Harry. "Ginny, is it?" She nodded. "Nymphadora's told me about you. Said you were a fiery witch with a mischievous—or wicked, as she put it—sense of humor." Ginny smiled fondly as she blushed. "Would you like to hold Teddy?"

"Yes, definitely. Never held a baby before, y'know, me being the youngest Weasley and all." Andi nodded. "Hi, Teddy," she whispered. His face screwed up and he had fiery red hair and chocolate brown eyes like Ginny.

 _That's what I want our children to look like,_ Harry thought suddenly. Where'd that come from? Well he did want to get married, when he was older of course. But he was only seventeen! Why was he thinking about children already? He wiped his eyes for the last time and Ginny asked if he was ready to hold Teddy again.

"I'm going to go up to the front," the dark-haired witch informed them. They nodded and cooed over Teddy. Little did they know, a familiar beetle was sitting on a nearby tree.

* * *

This was the hardest one for Ron and Ginny.

They were having it on the grounds of the Burrow. Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Leanne Smith, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Verity Lester were attending.

It took a lot to convince Molly to not have a traditional funeral. They wanted it to be bright and colorful and fun. They wanted to celebrate his life rather than brood over his death. The pall-bearers (Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, and Harry) would wear Headless Hats and make an entrance through dungbomb smoke. It was a small affair. George was going to give a speech.

Each pair of wizards and witches threw down three dungbombs each as they carried the casket. Some people sniggered as six headless people entered their line of vision. They laid down the casket and went to sit down in their respective seats. "All right, Ginny," Harry asked as they dropped into their seats. She nodded. "You're sure?" She nodded. "Okay."

"Fred was my best friend, my brother, my twin, my other half," George started wearily. "Thanks to our little bro," he said looking directly at Harry. "We were able to start Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Everybody says we shouldn't mourn over someone's death. Fred wouldn't say that, he would say 'Celebrate their lives' and that's what we're here to do.

"Fred went out in style. He went out laughing at our dear brother's joke. He went out fighting for what he believed in. He went out fighting for what's right. He went out fighting for freedom. Our family is known as blood-traitors. We're proud. We don't discriminate against people because of their blood status. We judge their personality. We judge their choices. Our world shouldn't be ruled by some nose-less bigot. That's what Fred believed in and he fought for it." He wiped his eyes as he stepped down from the podium. The casket was lowered into the ground as George set of fireworks. There was one spelling out F-R-E-D, a large 'W', a few dragons, and Bludgers.

"Nice speech, mate," Harry said walking alongside George.

"Thanks- for everything really."

"No problem, I didn't need the money anyway."

"No- I mean, like, really- everything. With y'know, Quidditch and saving Ginny, and giving us your winnings, and forming the DA, and saving Dad, and just in general- just being there," he said earnestly.

"N- no problem," Harry said as he ducked his head. "You know the Marauder's Map?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, and erm- I know who the creators are."

"You do?!"

"I'm sure they've told Fred about it."

"You mean- they're all dead?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

"Well tell me! Don't just lead a bloke on."

"Who d'you wanna know first?"

"Moony," he replied eagerly.

"Professor Lupin."

"No!" he gasped.

"Yes. Who's next?"

"Padfoot ."

"Sirius Black."

"I can see that. How come he never told us," he seemed genuinely offended. Harry shrugged. "Wormtail."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"The bloke who died."

"Nah," and Harry explained everything.

"Prongs."

"My dad." George dropped on his knees in front of Harry.

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" he repeated over and over again. "How- why- what? Why didn't you ever tell us," he asked still kneeling.

"Erm… never came up I guess…" They sat down on the steps to the Burrow.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I wanna dye my hair."

"Why?"

"'Cause every time I look in the mirror I just see… _him_ , y'know?"

"Yeah… your mum won't be happy, you know."

"Yeah," he sighed. "But who cares…"

"You do you." Harry shrugged. George grinned. "What?"

"You're telling me to go fuck myself in a polite way."

"Oh?" he asked in surprise. " _Oh,_ " he chuckled.

"Oi! George!" he put up a finger.

"I'll talk to you later, Harry. Angie's calling me." Harry nodded as he got up, and went to find Ginny. He checked her room, by the pond, he even asked Nyla and Luna, but they just shrugged. He finally checked in the broomshed.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding," she replied simply.

"Okay," he said as he slid down the wall next to her. "You all right?"

"Ye- no," she sighed in defeat.

"Wanna talk about it?" She nodded. He heaved her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Everyone just expects me to be fine… but I'm not. Mum keeps trying to force herself to be happy and it's depressing because I've never seen her like this and I'm worried. And dad is so stressed—I can tell because I read people well and he's trying to stay strong for the family but I came down for water one night and I saw him sobbing in the sitting room. I wanted to help but I could tell he wanted to be alone so I just walked upstairs. And Nyla, she's scaring me. She's always tired and she always wakes up in the middle of the night and we usually talk about it except I don't wake up much anymore. And Hermione—Ron told me, woke up sleeping while me and Nyla were dosed on Dreamless Sleep Potion. And when Did Ron and Hermione happen?"

"In the middle of the battle," he answered. "Ron said something nice about house-elves and Hermione just dropped everything and started kissing him. I had to yell, and Ron said 'Now or never'."

"Took them long enough," she muttered. "Anyhow, and Harry, you're scaring me too. Your eyes don't sparkle as much anymore and your smile doesn't reach your eyes. And your bags are purple but you can barely see 'cause your skin is so tanned. But you're not eating well, and you barely come downstairs."

"Yeah… well. It's like, Voldemort's dead and it's supposed to be better but it's not. And I feel like I don't really have a purpose now because I was just raised to defeat Voldemort and I did but now what?"

"Harry, you're purpose in life should be to be happy… but obviously, with what all the shit that's happened in your life… it's sorta impossible…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean…"

"Harry…." He hummed in response. "Have you ever just let it all out?" He knew exactly what she meant. He shook his head.

"Go ahead." Her shoulders slumped and laid her head on his.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime," he replied as he combed his fingers threw her long flowery smelling hair. She started sobbing. Heart-breaking sobs. He whispered soothing words into her ear. (Even though everything wasn't okay and it probably wouldn't be fine.) She sobbed until her shoulders grew tired and the muscles in her face started hurting. She cried until she was sick of hiccuping and her stomach moving up and down.

The left side of his neck and his shoulder was soaked with tears and covered with snot. But he didn't care, he thought as he pressed his lips to Ginny's temple. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too," he replied sincerely.

Harry carried Ginny's sleeping form back into the Burrow. Harry wasn't very strong but Ginny was petite, Harry was about a foot taller than her. Every Weasley, Hermione, Luna, Nyla and Nevile shot him questioning looks. "Shhhh," was all he said. He carried her up to her room and placed her in bed. He Banished her dress robes and blushed. "Ginny," he whispered. "I'm gonna need you to cooperate." She mumbled. It was a struggle to get her sleeping gown but he managed. He placed Muffilato on the door and walked back down the stairs.

"Is she asleep?" Bill whispered.

"Yes, and no need to whisper, I cast Muffilato on the door."

"Where'd you get that spell?"

"It was er- useful, while we were gone," he said rubbing the back of his neck. Bill nodded.

"Y-yeah, I-I would assume so…"

"Molly and I are going to bed, behave boys- and girls," he looked at them pointedly.

"Yes, father," the Weasley boys chorused. He gestured to the kitchen and winked as he followed Molly up the steps.

"What was that about," Neville asked. Bill stood up and put a finger to his moth. He walked into the kitchen and came out with fourteen glasses and two bottles of Firewhiskey. Charlie, George, and Nyla whistled.

"Nyla, Luna," Bill said.

"December fifth, 1980," Nyla answered promptly.

"We're asking birthday dates," Luna asked.

"No- Luna, I need to know if you're underage."

"Oh, no, my birthday was in February."

"Great. Ginny's the only under aged one." He distributed the glasses and poured an equal amount of Firewhiskey into each one.

"This is Firewhiskey," Nyla asked. And Bill nodded. "I've never had it before.

* * *

*squeals* This is my longest chapter! I hope you liked it. You can just eh... *cough cough* review *cough cough* and tell me if you did. And i wanted to post this on Harry's birthday but life got in the way, ya know. (And by life I mean Cursed Child. How'd you all like it? Personally, it's like a fic that's permanently etched in my brain so it gets mixed up with canon)

Sneak peak: The next chapter will start with an article from the _Daily Prophet_ by the one and only Rita Skeeter and some hungover wizards and witches.


	6. Articles and Babies

**Chapter 6: Articles and Babies**

 **A/N: Hooooo boy. It's been a while hasn't it. This one has over two thousand words. You can go reread the last chapter if you forgot what happened.**

 **Disclaimer: My writing is crap, do you really think I own Harry Potter?**

* * *

Ginny woke up with memories of last night. _Where are Hermione and Nyla?_ She got up slowly and realized she was wearing pajamas. "Oh, Harry," she whispered to herself. She found everyone except her parents spread out in the sitting room when she came downstairs. Hermione was lying on Harry and Ron and Luna (who was next to Harry) had her head on his shoulder. Neville had his head on Nyla's shoulder and George looked as if he were about to fall off. On the other couch, Fluer fell asleep on Bill's lap and Charlie was lying on the floor while Percy's foot was almost touching his face. That's when she spotted the Firewhiskey and snorted. And then Harry woke up.

"Wass goin' on?" he asked sleepily.

"You're hungover," she replied.

"Wha-? Oh."

"You look cute," she said suddenly. He did. His eyes and mouth were halfway open and his glasses were askew. She leaned over the couch and kissed him softly.

"Reckon we should wake them?" She nodded. "Oi, Hermione. Wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up your boyfriend too. Luna, Luna."

"Your shoulder's very comfortable, Harry," she said sleepily.

"Erm… thanks? Could you wake up Nyla and Neville and George, please?"

"Fluer, wake up," he heard Ginny say.

Ginny had administered Hangover Potion to everyone by the time Molly and Arthur came down. Ron and Hermione were sitting on one side of the couch while Ginny was on the other. Harry, in all his six foot glory, was lying with his head in Ginny's lap and his legs in Ron and Hermione's.

"Ron is that an owl?" He shrugged.

"I'll get it."

"Who's it for, Fluer?"

"'Arry and Ginny."

"It's from . It says: ' _Read the article before you read the rest of my letter'._ She writes rather elegantly doesn't she," Ginny asked. "What art- oh—hell…. This cannot be happening."

"What can't be happening. Oh wait. Don't tell me it's the—by—no," he gasped.

"Stop speaking in code and tell us what the hell is going on!"

"Rita-"

"No!"

"- Skeeter's written an article about Harry and I, front page of the Daily Prophet. The war's not the front page, no it's us. But there is an obituary column."

"What's it say," Harry asked wearily.

"' _Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have a love child-'"_

"But- that's impossible!" Hermione said outraged. "That's _Teddy_!"

"I know, but he's got Harry's eyes and my hair."

"Bloody hell," Ron grumbled.

"' _As you can tell, he has Mr. Potter's eyes and Miss Weasley's hair_ —shhh!— _color. Ginevra Weasley, the sister of Mr. Potter's best friend, Ronald Weasley. I wonder how Mr. Weasley's taking this big blow. Is he mad? Does he accept it? Does he feel the fresh sting of betrayal? How is it that sixteen and seventeen year old teenagers have a child, you ask. Worse things have happened.'_ That's too dramatic. ' _Who knows? I'd like to know, so Mr. Weasley, if you'd ever like an interview, you know how to find me._ '"

"I can't believe this," Nyla said with an exasperated sigh. "Just… read the rest of Mrs. Tonks' letter."

"Erm… it says, ' _I'm laughing right now as I write this. It's hilarious how she thinks the son of my daughter and her husband is yours. Now, Harry, don't think I blame you at all for any of this. It's a simple misunderstanding. And good hex to the face should fix it. What do you say, hmmm? Should we go down to the Ministry and have a talk with Miss Skeeter?'_ Well she's taking this exceptionally well."

* * *

 _I am sorry to inform that Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter do not have a child. The little boy in the picture was Edward Lupin, son of werewolf Remus Lupin and Metamorphagus Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, two war heroes who sadly, are deceased. I am truly sorry and wish to pay my respects._

The rest of the article was about everyone who died and fought in the war by a different journalist who goes by the name of John Calimeir.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Who's there," Ginny called.

"Olive."

"Fuck off, Harry."

"Fine, just let us in." Hermione opened the door and asked what the rest of the joke was. "Olive you." She snorted.

"What do you want," Ginny asked as Harry and Ron blushed (they were only wearing bras and shorts).

"We were bored so, here we are," Ron answered.

"What hairstyle Hermione?" She shrugged. "Ron, Harry?"

"Plait?"

"Too casual."

"Ponytail?"

"Nah."

"Down?"

"Too normal."

"I don't bloody know!"

"Doughnut bun?"

"Yes!" And Nyla set to work on Hermione's hair.

"Comb my hair, will you, Harry," Ginny asked. He nodded.

"We are gathered here today to have a memorial service for victims the First and Second Wizarding World War," McGonagall boomed. "I would like to call Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley to help read off everyone. Would you please come up here?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione were given pieces of parchment with names written on them. "Luke Campbell." All the way to: "Colin Creevy." Kingsley had talked about him being appointed temporary Minister for Magic and rebuilding the magical community of Britain.

* * *

Harry had to tell someone about the new lightning-shaped scar on his chest. He couldn't tell Hermione because she'd stress herself out by doing research. Ron… maybe. But he'd just say, 'Don't worry about it.' Ginny…no. But Luna wouldn't judge, she would just be Luna.

"Where are you going, mate?" He was now at the door. He must have unconsciously got up and walked toward the door.

"Oh, er, I'm going for a walk." That was partially true. Ron nodded as Harry left.

The walk to Luna's house wasn't long. He, Ron, and Hermione had helped rebuild their house after the battle. He knocked and Luna opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Harry."

"Hi Luna."

"Who is it, Luna," Xenophilius Lovegood called.

"Harry."

"Okay."

"What's wrong Harry?"

"It's er…" he trailed off.

"Want to go somewhere in private?"

"Erm, yeah, sure." They walked back to the Burrow's broom shed.

"Rather cozy, isn't it," Luna asked. It reminded him his disastrous interview with Rita Skeeter in his fourth year. "Why are you nervous?"

"Er… I don't know much about but I think I know what it was caused by. But I just want your opinion on what you think it is." He took off his shirt and Luna touched the scar.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay, Luna," Harry asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Harry, it's like the bite of the Flightless Gernuk," she replied, marveling at her finger.

"The… what?"

"The Flightless Gernuk, Harry. It's an endangered species of Gernuk."

"And a Gernuk is what, exactly."

"It's a tremendous rainbow-colored bird that screeches when somebody up to no good is near," she answered airly. He nodded slowly. "Well… this new scar… it's rather mysterious, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But the thing is, I don't know if it's benign or not."

"Why'd you come to me and not one of your other friends?"

"Luna, you're unique… and I knew that I could get er… better advice from you than Ron or Hermione," he explained.

"Well, do you know the cause of this scar? If I know the origin maybe I could help."

"Well, me, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are the only ones who know about them But, Voldemort made Horcruxes."

"One of my suspected ways." Harry scrunched his nose and stared at her in surprise.

"H-how do you know about Horcruxes, Luna?"

"My mother was fascinated by all types of magic and she left a book about Horcruxes after she died. I read it, and it's rather a horrible type of magic. And did you say 'Horcruxes' as plural?" Harry nodded. "Merlin… that's afwul."

"Voldemort intended to make six, split his soul into seven pieces, y'know? He thought seven was the 'ultimate magic number'. But when he killed my parents he _unintentionally_ made another one-"

"-which was you."

"Yes, and I have a theory that when Voldemort tried to kill me in the forest, and the part of his soul that was in my body caused this scar."

"Well, the one on your forehead is from the Killing Curse, and there's no black surrounding it. So, I think that the scar is from _Avada Kedavrra_ and the blackness is from his soul leaving your body."

"So what should I do?"

"I don't know, Harry. Maybe we should wait and see what happens," said Luna.

* * *

George had seen the pictures. They were all of that pig, Dudley. Harry wasn't in a single one of them. If you only looked at the pictures, you would think the Dursleys were a fully-functional, kind family. You wouldn't know Harry even existed—or at least lived there. George was going to change that. Harry having pictures of course, not him in pictures with the Dursleys. A simple De-aging Potion he brewed with Lee, slipped into Harry's pumpkin juice. It was the perfect type too. The potion was odorless, colorless, _and_ tasteless. The circumstances were better than what it was usually used for. People looking for revenge—or just getting them out of the way—used it to make kings and queens babies, since obviously, they wouldn't be able to rule until the antidote was administered, which took long to make. "Can't you use a bezoar," people questioned. You can't shove a bezoar down a baby's throat. In the time a ruler was a baby, you could easily kill them. George's use was to make Harry younger so Molly or Arthur could take pictures and hang them up. The sole purpose was to make Harry happy afterwards he tried to kill George. He and Lee made it slow acting so Harry didn't immediately become the targeted age, five, at the dinner table.

Molly heard the wails of child. A sound she hadn't heard in twelve years. _What the hell?_ She quickly climbed the stairs and burst into Ron's room where there was a naked little boy with raven-colored hair.

" _Harry?_ " she screeched. And the boy cried harder. "Merlin, Merlin, oh my god, Godric help me," she whispered frantically. She hurried up to the attic and heard Ginny scream as she looked for clothes that would fit Harry. When she came back down Ginny's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Bloody hell," she whispered. Ginny saw the clothes in Molly's hands. "Are you always prepared for sh- things like this, Mum?" Molly ignored her and started dressing Harry.

"Who are you," Harry asked quietly and both their hearts melted. Ginny ran down the steps to find Ron and Hermione. They were outside snogging. She made a gagging noise and forced them apart.

"You won't _believe_ this," Ginny said as she dragged them into the Burrow and into Ron's room. Hermione squeaked and Ron opened and closed his mouth several times. Molly was talking very quietly in a soothing manner to calm Harry down. "Can I hold him?" Molly nodded and Ginny picked him up. "Hi, Harry."

"Who are you," Harry repeated.

"I'm filling in for Mrs. Figg," she explained.

"Who's everyone else?" She shifted so Harry was on her hip and pointed at Molly.

"That's my mum, that's my friend Hermione, and my brother Ron," she said pointing at everyone. Ron's eyes lit up as he came up with an idea.

"Let's take him to the tree house," he said excitedly.

"Brilliant, Ron! Do you want to go play in the tree house," she asked Harry. He smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't get to do this at Ms. Figg's house," beamed Harry. He looked around in amazement as they walked through the Weasleys' house. "Woah! This is like m-magic!"

"It is magic," Hermione winked at him. They reached the tree house, which neither Hermione nor older-Harry had known existed, and climbed up the ladder. It was bigger on the inside than it looked on the inside, much like the tents they used at the Quidditch World Cup.

"What do you have up here," Hermione asked.

"Erm… we have a tea set, an upstairs where we napped, and a box elevator. Hermione looked impressed.

"C-can we go to the elevator," asked Harry shyly.

"Sure," Ron smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello lovelies. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter (you can go review and tell me *hint hint*). And you might be wondering, where's Nyla? She's at Luna's house. You alson might be wondering why she's stay7ing at the Weasleys' and Lovegoods' houses. That's a story for another time, sorry.**


	7. Baby Harry

**A/N: Hello all! This chapter is really short because it's really just a filler, so I can move on to the next part of the plot. Which doesn't really exist atm. But yeah, I initially wanted to upload on Monday but it wasn't finished, so here we are. I'm uploading Friday because I had a really busy week.**

 **Disclaimer: C'mon.**

 **Recap: George gave a dose of De-Aging Potion to Harry. He is now five. We left off on Harry asking to go to on the elevator of the tree house.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Baby Harry**

They went up to the second story of the tree house and let Harry onto the elevator. There was a pulley attached to a branch—the whole contraption was installed by Arthur. Ron pulled the rope and brought them down smoothly, as if he'd done it a thousand times, he probably had.

"Can we go again," Harry asked, his eyes shining with joy. Ron and Ginny pulled the rope and slowly but steadily brought them up. As they were going back down, Mrs. Weasley came out with a camera and snapped pictures of Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron—as best as he could, being he was holding the rope to keep them still—posed for the picture.

After they went up and down the elevator a few more times (to Harry's delight), Molly suggested they go swimming in the pond.

"I don't know how to swim," Harry said sadly.

"That's okay sweetie," Ginny said kindly, "we'll teach you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"Go change into your swimming costumes, I'll go find Harry one," Molly said. Hermione and Ginny took longer to get ready because they had to find a swimming costume for Hermione, and put their hair up.

Ron's eyes widened as he saw Hermione walk towards the pond in a red, two-piece swimming costume. Ginny elbowed her and gestured towards Ron.

"He can't keep his eyes off you," she laughed. Hermione blushed and shoved Ginny on the shoulder. Harry was sitting on the edge with his feet in the water, meanwhile, Ron's hair was already soaked. The two witches sat on either side of Harry.

Hermione cautiously dipped her feet into the water. "Did you put a Warming Charm on it," asked Hermione.

"Mum and I did multiple while Harry watched," he responded.

"Auntie and Unca said magic wasn't real," Harry said.

"Yeah, well, they're Muggles—non-magical people," Ginny said before Harry asked.

"Am I a Muggle?"

"No, you're a wizard," answered Ginny. Hermione and Ron were having their own conversation about Merlin knows what.

"Really?! So I can do magic," Harry asked excitedly. Ginny nodded. "Where's my magic wand, then?"

"You get one when you're eleven, before you go to Hogwarts."

"What's 'hogwash'?" Ginny laughed.

"No, Harry, it's Hog-warts. And it's a magical school in Scotland," Ginny supplied.

 **.o.O.o.**

"You look erm... pretty," Ron said awkwardly.

"Are you saying I don't always look pretty," teased Hermione.

"No! I meant t-that you l-look really, really pretty in the swimming costume," he explained quickly.

"I was just teasing, Ron, Merlin, calm down. And, thank you, for the...compliment..."

"No problem. You won't be thanking me for this," he muttered.

"What'd you s-" But it was too late, for Ron had already grabbed her hand and yanked her into the water. Hermione screamed. "Ronald," she yelled.

Everyone was laughing except for Hermione. Ginny shrugged and pushed off into the water. She lifted Harry from underneath his armpits and held him waist-level in the water.

* * *

They did many activities such as swimming, going to the park, walking around the market in St. Ottery Catchpole, eating lunch, and playing in the field.

At one point, Harry had dropped a glass and it shattered.

Harry was laughing at a funny face Ron had made while holding a glass. It slipped out of his hand and shattered on the floor. Harry cringed and made himself as small as possible against the sofa. He protected his face and started yelling,"I'm sowwy! I'm sowwy! It was an accident, I swear! It just slipped! I'm sowwy! I'm really sowwy!"

Ginny gently touched his arm and he cringed again. "I'm sowwy," he whimpered.

"Harry, it's okay. We're not gonna hurt you for breaking a glass. Is that what your aunt and uncle do?" Ginny said all of this very softly, to not scare Harry anymore than he already was. Harry nodded and Ginny pursed her lips. "Well, we're not your aunt and uncle, we're nicer."

 **.o.O.o.**

After that episode, they got insight on what the Dursleys were really like. Older-Harry would've never told them.

 **.o.O.o.**

Molly had taken many pictures of Harry, developed them, put them in frames, and hung them up next to other pictures.

"What's the situation," Ron asked his mum.

"George found the antidote... somehow, I don't know. All he said was that he found some in the back of the shop," she said.

"Odd," he commented. Molly nodded.

"Yes, and he's gonna be here any minute with it. What's Harry doing?"

"He's taking a nap on Hermione and Ginny."

"Awww, how cute," Molly cooed. "I'll be right back," she grabbed her camera and walked into the sitting room.

Suddenly, George appeared, right in front of Ron.

"Holy shit," Ron yelled in surprise.

"Language, Ronald," Molly and Hermione called. George smiled.

"I've got the antidote," he announced.

"Brilliant," Ron guided him to the sitting room where Harry was still sleeping.

"Tell me you got pictures, Mum." Molly jumped at George's voice.

"Oh, Georgie!" She went over and hugged him tightly.

"I've got the antidote," he repeated.

"Great, hold on a sec," she then gently picked up Harry and carried him up the stairs.

* * *

A confused Harry came down a short while later.

"You somehow took a dose of De-Aging Potion," Hermione explained. Harry squinted, looking from Ginny to Hermione to Ron to George. He did this a couple times before staring a George and muttering, "You little shit."

I had good intentions," George yelled in defense. Harry crossed his arms.

"And they were what exactly," Harry asked.

"I wanted you to have baby pictures," George said quietly.

Harry thought for a moment before softly saying, "Oh."

"Care to give an explanation," Ginny asked.

"At the Dursleys house," George started, "there's only pictures of Dudley. And I realized that Harry didn't really have any pictures of when he was young,"

Comprehension dawned on their faces.

"That's erm—very thoughtful of you, George."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, I told you it was going to be a short chapter, didn't I?**


	8. Battle Scars

**Chapter 8: Battle Scars**

 **A/N: Hello all. I had this done a while ago (surprising, I know) but there was a glitch-two actually. The first one is still happening, it doesn't let me browse and add a document successfully so I have to copy and paste. Second glitch: Back when there was only about 2000 words, when I clicked "submit document" there was over 12,000 words and it was mostly some kind of code. Anyway, you prolly don't care, but that's why this is kinda late.**

 **Disclaimer: Really?**

* * *

That's erm—very thoughtful of you, George."

George sucked in breath through his teeth. "Yep."

"Well, erm... Let's," Ron clapped his hands together, "do something other than awkwardly stand here."

Hermione walked out muttering, "Once again, no tact." under her breath. Everybody filed out and Molly made them tea.

"Hello, everyone," Mr. Weasley said cheerfully.

"Oh, Arthur. You missed it," Mrs. Weasley cried while hugging her husband.

"Missed what," he asked blankly.

"Harry turned into a baby," Ron supplied while Harry blushed. Arthur furrowed his brow and opened his mouth, before closing it multiple times.

"Harry somehow took a dose of De-Aging Potion," George winked, which went unnoticed by everyone except the matriarch of the Weasley family, "And he turned five," Ginny explained.

"Interesting," he said slowly.

"We taught him how to swim, and we went in the old tree house, and we went to the park, the village, and we chased Harry around the field," Hermione said.

"Seems like you lot had a very fun day." During this conversation, Harry sat in his chair ducking his head and blushing. Ginny noticed this and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

George went back to Lee Jordan's house, Mr and Mrs. Weasley had retired to their bedroom, and the others were in the sitting room.

"Oh, Harry, you were so cute as a baby," Hermione cooed. Harry growled.

"It's true, mate, you were really cute."

"So you just want me to do it again and just marvel at how I was?"

"About right," Ginny teased. Harry looked at her, she had a big grin on her face.

"Shut up, Gin," he shoved her shoulder. "And anyway, everyone's cute when they're five."

"But you were really, really, really, cute." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit," he drawled.

"Just admit it, Harry. You were cute."

"Fine. I was cute when I was five."

"You're cute now," Ginny poked his nose. Ron made a gagging noise. "Oh, honestly, Ron. You act like I haven't walked in on you and Hermione snogging." Now it was their turn to blush. "But do I say anything?—no—because I'm happy you two _finally_ got together."

"What do you mean 'finally'," Hermione asked.

"Oh, really? The whole school—even the Slytherins—have been waiting on it. Fred and George made a betting pool-"

"And practically the whole school has participated-"

"Even some of the teachers," Harry finished.

"Is that so," Hermione pursed her lips.

"Yes, even Lavender-" Hermione huffed "-knew it-"

"Oh," Ron suddenly exclaimed. "Why don't we go see Lavender tomorrow?"

"Excellent idea, Ron."

"I wonder how she's doing," Ginny said.

"Probably not so great. Hermione had to curse Greyback off of her," said Harry.

"Do you think she's a werewolf now," Ron asked.

"No clue, she's either terribly injured or a werewolf-"

"Or both," Ginny added.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "or both." She got up. "I'll go owl Parvati."

"I'll come with you," Ron said quickly. As they disappeared from sight, Harry and Ginny smirked.

"They'll just end up snogging, anyway," Ginny said.

"It probably won't even be written."

* * *

 _Dear Parvati,_

 _Would it be okay if Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I came to visit Lavender? During the battle, we (excluding Ginny) saw her being attacked by Fenrir Greyback._

-The writing changed to Ron's untidy scrawl.-

 _Hermione cursed him off of her but we don't know how serious her injuries were and we'd just like to visit and see how she's doing._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ron and Hermione_

Although they did end up snogging, the letter was written, _and_ sent.

Parvati got back to them almost immediately.

 _Dear Ron and Hermione,_

 _Yes, it is perfectly fine for you to come over. Lavender is doing... better, much better and she's very happy you lot hadn't forgotten about her. Anyway, she's in a wheelchair and very fragile—don't tell her I said that, by the way—so please be as gentle as you can. You can Floo or Apparate. To Floo, it's 'Patil Residence' and the coordinates to Apparate are 54:37:73.562N 394:67:45.626W_ **(A/N: Okay listen. I legit looked up how to write coordinates, copied it down, and changed the numbers. I don't know if this is even possible, and if it is, I don't where it is. Look it up if you want.)** _You can come tomorrow round three._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Parvati_

* * *

Ron and Hermione came back down rather disheveled.

"We got a letter back from Parvati-" Hermione started.

"And she said we can come tomorrow at three," Ron finished.

"How are we getting there," Harry asked.

"Floo, I don't think we're experienced enough to do coordinates," Hermione explained.

When they arrived, Parvati was already there, tapping her foot impatiently.

"C'mon you lot, Padma's in there with Lav," she led them into the kitchen where Padma and Lavender were talking. Lavender was in a wheelchair and looked pale, she had more scars than Remus.

There were variations of, "Hi Lavender! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm better, thanks," she said gently. "Would any of you, maybe know who cursed Greyback off of me? I'd really like to thank them."

"Oh, that was Hermione," Ron said. Her eyes widened.

"Really? Oh, Hermione, come here!" She said, gesturing rapidly. Hermione walked over to her and Lavender hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeated. "I don't know where I would be without you. And especially since the whole sixth year thing, that's very great of you," she said this all quickly, still holding Hermione as tight as a boa constrictor.

"Really, Lavender, it's no problem. It was the right thing to do. You don't deserve to be brutally murdered because of the whole sixth year fiasco," Hermione said, awkwardly patting her on the back.

Meanwhile, Ron was blushing, and Harry and Ginny were sniggering quietly.

"How did that turn out," Lavender asked, eyeing Ron. The aforementioned walked over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Lavender, Parvati, and Padma squealed.

"Really?! Merlin, finally," Parvati said.

"When did this," Padma said gesturing to Ron and Hermione, "happened."

"Erm-"

"-in the middle of the bloody battle," Harry cut in.

"How romantic," Lavender said sarcastically.

"I guess—George isn't carrying out the betting pool, then," Padma said.

"I would've won, though," Parvati said, trying to bring the sadness out of the air. "I guessed seventh year—it technically still counts, they would've been in seventh year."

* * *

Harry was having a nightmare. He dreamed of Death Eaters attacking the Burrow. Everyone was either injured severely or dead. He was the only one standing.

* * *

 _The Death Eaters were just beyond the Apparation point, some working diligently to tear down the wards, and others were shooting spells and curses at them._

 _The battled waged for a while, everyone was the ground except for Harry, Ginny, Molly, and Bill. A purple flame shot towards Bill, and he was too busy to stop it._

 _Harry, Ginny, and Molly were the only ones standing._

 _A red beam, was cast at Mrs. Weasley and she put up a shield just a tad too late. Molly hit the ground, unconscious._

 _Harry and Ginny were left, fighting tirelessly._

 _Grass was burnt, parts of the Burrow were scorched, and there were small fires strategically cast everywhere. They didn't know what to do, so they kept fighting_

 _A curse shot towards them, and they both dropped to the ground. Harry rolled, but a spell flew at Ginny, dirt and grass obscuring her vision._

 _She didn't get up._

* * *

The nightmare was so realistic, Harry felt internal pain watching Ginny's lifeless body. He woke up screaming.

"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled. "Mate? Harry? Are you all right?" Ron rolled off of his bed, tangled in sheets, but got up quickly to check on Harry. The rest of the residents of the Burrow crowded into Ron's room.

Harry was breathing heavily, his shirt damp with sweat.

"Honey, are you okay," a concerned Ginny asked, running over to him.

"I just had a- a really bad nightmare," he said quickly, getting out of bed.

"Harry, what is it," Mr. Weasley asked. Harry ignored them, looked out a window, and walked down the steps. They followed and saw Harry peering out of a window. He saw the beginning of his dream in reality. His eyes widened and ran out the door, casting spells before he even crossed the threshold. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Nyla **(A/N: Yes, she's back)** followed him curiously with their wands out. There were about thirty Death Eaters. They immediately started the fight. Since they weren't able to cross the invisible barrier, there was a good amount of distance between them.

Spells were flying everywhere, it was a confusing battle. Harry did everything in his power to prevent the events of his nightmare play out.

No one was on the ground, which meant Harry was doing his job. There were around twenty Death Eaters left, and they were slowly dropping to the ground. Arthur and Molly were tiring, but still fighting diligently.

There were five Death Eaters left, Molly, Arthur, Percy, and George were on the ground, but still breathing.

There were three left now, the ones lying on the ground, forgotten. A large part of a wall started falling, Ron would be hit. Harry had to act fast. He cast a shield, and ran to push Ron out of the way. The wall fell on his legs, trapping half of his body. He yelled in pain. Ron rolled off the ground and ran to Harry.

"Harry, wha—why?"

"It's my hero-complex," he smiled weakly. Ron laughed. "And, mate, do me a favor: _Stupefy_ me—so I don't have to suffer."

* * *

Harry woke up in a bright, white, and pristine room. He was in starch sheets. His legs felt somehow... constricted. He blinked slowly.

"He's awake!" Ginny whispered. Her hair made a curtain of red around his face.

"You gave us a right scare, mate. As soon as we revived you, you passed out," Ron explained.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione gushed. She hugged him tightly, but carefully. He hugged her back and then opened his arms to hug Ron.

"Could you two leave for a sec," Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione nodded and left. "Harry! You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What happed, before Ron Stunned you?"

"Erm... it's a bit foggy, but we were fighting Death Eaters at the Burrow... And I saw Ron about to get crushed by a piece of a wall so I pushed him out of the way and I guess it fell on my legs," he said.

"Merlin's beard, you're gonna give me a heart attack someday," she said before crushing her lips to his.

"Why do my ribs hurt?"

"Oh, shit, I forgot, sorry," she said quickly. "You cracked a rib and broke both legs,"

"Re-" The door opened.

"Hi, Mr. Potter. I'm Healer Payn-" Harry laughed out loud.

"Ow. No, no, sorry, continue—please—sir." Healer Payne chuckled.

"I know, Mr. Potter, I don't have a plausible name for a Healer. Anywho, it's nice to see that you are awake. The diagnosis: a cracked rib on your right side and both legs broken. Could you tell me how this happened?"

"Er, yeah. I was fighting Death Eaters and a piece of a wall was about to crush my friend so I pushed him out of the way and the wall fell on me."

"I've heard of your bravery, Mr. Potter, but never of your selflessness," the Healer complimented. Harry blushed.

"Sir, why do I have casts, when wizards usually just fix it magically," Harry asked.

"Ah, yes. Good question. Your legs have been broken before but healed improperly. I thought it best for them to heal the Muggle way.

Ron and Hermione while Healer Payn was instructing Harry.

"I'll make sure he does it, sir," Ginny smiled. Healer Payn winked and walked out.

"What do you have to do, Harry," Hermione asked.

"I have to take two of these, a dose of this, and another dose of this one daily, for a month," he said holding up a pill bottle, and two potions.

The Healer came in with a wheelchair, and Harry groaned.

* * *

Everyone was making sure Harry took his medication every day and took turns pushing him—although Ginny mostly did that. He didn't like the attention. Or having people take time out of their day to push him around. Ginny helped him get dressed and Ron helped him in and out of bed. The worse thing about it was that he couldn't fly.

Inevitably, Ginny saw the scar.

"What the _bleeding hell_ , Harry," Ginny practically yelled. Harry cringed.

"I was gonna tell you someday," he muttered. Ginny took a calming breath.

"What's the black stuff around it," she asked and false-sweet voice.

"That's a story for a time where I want to be able to get away," Harry smiled nervously.

"No, you're going to bloody well tell me right now, Harry James Potter," she said threateningly.

"You're cute when you're mad," Harry said, sounding distracted.

"Harry, I swear to Merlin." Harry put his hands up, as if surrendering.

"I was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes," Harry whispered. Ginny's eyes widened, it would've been comical if it wasn't such a serious topic.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Harry lightly shook his head. "Merlin's beard, Harry."

"Luna and I-"

"You told Luna and not me?" Harry's eyes darted around the room.

"Luna—Luna wouldn't freak out. And she has a different way of thinking—and I thought it would be best to tell her because she would give me good advice, I guess.

"Go on then," she said crossing her arms.

"Luna and I believe that the scar came from Voldemort using _Avada Kedavra_ , like this one," he said pointing at the scar on his forehead. "And she thinks the blackness is from the part of his soul leaving my body." Ginny reached her head hand out. "Oh, and don't touch it. Luna did, and it shocked her. Said if felt like... the bite of the 'Flightless Gernuk'," he said trying to recall the memory.

"Well, shit."

"My thoughts exactly," Harry laughed.

"What do we do," she asked.

"I don't know, Gin. Luna says we should wait and see what happens," he shrugged.

* * *

"Hey, Harry," Ginny asked him one day, "what happened in that nightmare you had before we fought the Death Eaters?"

"Oh, I—er, basically had a dream about the fight before it happened. Except I was the only on standing."

"That's peculiar..."

The unconscious Death Eaters were taken into custody, and the dead ones had been identified and crossed off Harry and Kingsley's list of former Death Eaters.

Ginny pushed Harry up to her room where she helped him change, and then up to Ron's room. (Bill had charmed the steps so that they changed into a ramp every time Harry had to travel up and down.)

"G'night, Harry," Ginny said, kissing him softly.

"'Night, Gin."

* * *

They'd been dreading this day. The day Gringotts contacted them. Luckily, Harry had his casts taken off a couple days ago, but it still felt weird to walk. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, went together.

Harry felt nostalgic walking up the staircase to those giant doors. Fortunately, Bill and Fluer were there. They, along with two other goblins led them to a room on the highest floor. None of them had ever been up there. It was a grand hallway, with a silver floor and gold-colored walls. The ceiling displayed two goblins fighting with swords, a wizard and goblin shaking hands—The Goblin Treaty of Hermione-knows-what, Harry presumed—and many other pictures of goblins making things, along with goblin-made things. They shuffled into the last door at the end of the hallway. It was dim, with rough stone walls, and a smooth stone ceiling and floor.

"The Head will be in shortly," a goblin said with a curt nod, and they left. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting nervously, scared of what 'the Head' would do.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. and Miss Weasley," the goblin said politely.

"Hello, sir," they all said.

"Straight to the point: The dragon-"

"I know, sir, and we're really sorry, sir, we just needed to-" Hermione said quickly.

"Why did you do it?"

"We needed to escape, sir—we would've been sent to Voldemort."

"What was the item you stole," he asked. Harry's eyes darted between Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"It was a Horcrux, sir. An item essential to Voldemort's defeat."

"'Essential', you say?"

"Yes, without it, Voldemort wouldn't be dead."

"Well, I do thank you for defeating Voldemort, no charges have been pressed."

"Thank _you_ , sir. I'd like to donate money to fixing the hole in the wall." The Head gave him a rare smile.

"Philanthropist," Hermione muttered quietly.

"Onto less pressing matters, you're of age. Now allowed to control the Potter Family Vault. Would you like to view it?"

"Yes, please, sir."

"Do you trust these three?"

"With my life," Harry answered. He led them out of his office and called, "Grimphorn!"

"Yes, sir," a goblin walked over immediately.

"Lead these four to the Potter Family Vault." A long walk and cart ride later, they were at the vault. The surprisingly kind goblin asked Harry to touch the door, being that only a Potter could open. The gold doors melted away, revealing a gigantic, round room filled with money, gold, jewelry, furniture, chests, and much more.

"Holy mother of God," Hermione whispered.

"Jesus Christ," Harry said in awe. Both Ginny and Ron looked confused.

"What's a 'jesus'," Ron asked. Both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Let's not get into that right now, sweetie," Hermione said.

"Spend as much time as you want, I'll be right outside. To get out, just touch the door again, Mr. Potter," the goblin said, and then he disappeared behind the door.

"Your family is bloody rich," Ginny said quietly.

"Nobody needs this much money," Harry replied. All four spread out, looking in different "corners" of the room. Harry looked at a chest, it was filled with documents and small, Muggle objects. Harry skimmed through most of the parchment, and concluded they were descriptions, pictures, and Portkeys to land the Potters owned. He was just about to close it when he saw a picture that looked eerily looked like the Burrow. He read the description, Devon; Ottery Saint Catchpole. The Potters owned the Burrow? The mortgage was at a Galleon. Harry realized the Potters and Weasleys must go way back. He wondered if he could lower it to a Knut.

Hermione found a jewelry box filled with beautiful rings, necklaces, bracelets, watches, and earrings. There were all types of jewels, ruby, emerald, diamond, sapphire, and so on.

Ron found a humongous armoire filled with attractive ball gowns, dresses, suits, tuxedos, and dress robes. They were all a variety of colors.

Ginny found a chest, charmed to be bigger on the inside than on the outside, filled with huge books and tomes about all kinds of stuff. She thought that Hermione should've gone this way. They regrouped to the center of the room, but Harry tripped over a large box on the way there. He crouched down to inspect what it was. He opened it and found a letter, he decided to read it first.

They realized Harry wasn't there yet, they saw him crouched over something. They got closer and saw he was reading a letter and had tears in his eyes.

"Maybe we should wait," Ginny whispered. They nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Dear, Harry_

 _If you're reading this, we're dead and you're seventeen._

-The writing changed-

 ** _We obviously didn't survive Voldemort's attack, but you did. Dumbledore said there was a chance you would survive._** _We're so proud of you, you've made it this far._ _ **We just want to apologize for not being there for you.**_ _Parents should never leave their children unless they have to. In this box, is everything from our house in Godric's Hollow_ _ **, except the furniture. Everything small, basically. It has your clothes, your mum's jewelry box, and other stuff**_ _such as Potter heirlooms. In this room, we're guessing is the Potter Vault in Gringotts, is the Potter legacy._ _ **Everything is here, from the beginning of the Potter line to the present.**_ _In my jewelry box, there's our engagement rings, our wedding rings, and our promise rings._ _ **You are free to do what you want with them.**_ _We love you, Harry, and we wish we could be there for you._

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Your mum and dad,_**

 ** _James_** _and Lily Potter_

* * *

Harry didn't cry, his throat just felt as though there was something stuck in it and he was having trouble breathing. His parents had written this, had touched this. Ginny kneeled down beside him. She didn't say anything, she just held his hand, offering silent comfort. He thrust the letter into her hands and got up. While Ginny read the letter, Harry hugged Ron, breathing raggedly into his shoulder while Hermione rubbed his back soothingly.

They brought the box from Godric's Hollow and the chest full of documents to the Head's office. It was rather easy, Grimphorn just snapped his long fingers and they vanished.

When they got to the Head's room, they sorted through both boxes. The Head watched them, smiling pleasantly. Harry got up, "Excuse me, sir," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Would I be able to lower the mortgage on this land to a Knut," he asked apprehensively.

"Of course, sir," the goblin replied. "Any land owned by the Potters is at your command."

"Neat, okay. I would like that to be put into action immediately if that were possible, sir."

"It has already been done, sir," the goblin said.

"Thank you, sir. I would also like to transfer money to every person who lives in the Burrow."

"How much?"

"How much money is in the Potter account?"

"123487083514284 Galleons, 6987325 Sickles, and 6982641097 Knuts," he answered promptly.

"Holy hell. Erm—ten thousand Galleons in Molly and Arthur Weasley's account, and five thousand in Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron Weasley's and Hermione Granger's." He snapped his fingers.

"It is done, sir."

"And one more thing, sir. I give Ginny Weasley full access to my vault." The Head handed Harry a key and he slipped it into his pocket.

"Thank you, sir."

They went back down to the Potter Vault for Harry to withdraw some money. There wasn't _even a_ _dent_ in the piles of money. He got a pouch, and swept coins into it. He kept the letter his parents wrote, and all of their rings. He planned to put their engagement and wedding ring—welded together by magic—on a chain, and do something else with the promise rings.

"You have made a friend in me, Mr. Potter. You are the kindest wizard I have ever met," the Head said sincerely, shaking Harry's hand. Harry nodded.

"Thank you for all your help, sir," Harry said.

"Anytime, Mr. Potter, anytime."

* * *

Soon enough, on an escapade to Diagon Alley, the Weasleys had found out what Harry had done. At first, they went to Molly and Arthur's so they could withdraw money, and saw it filled with thousands of Galleons. They all turned to Harry. He looked like a guilty puppy who had been caught.

"Surprise?" he said quietly.

"Harry, we can't accept this," Arthur Weasley said.

"I'm not taking it back," Harry said sternly, signaling that he wouldn't go back on his word. Mrs. Weasley sniffed and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

They went each of the Weasleys' vault to find and added amount of five thousand Galleons. The last stop was Hermione's vault, which also had an addition of five thousand Galleons. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and muttered, "Philanthropist, I swear." He just grinned at her. Ginny felt left out, but she knew it was because she wasn't seventeen yet. As they were walking out of Gringotts, all smiling, Harry stopped.

"I've got something for you, Gin," he said, beaming at her. The others didn't notice and kept walking. He pulled a key out of his back pocket. Ginny put two and two together, smiled brightly, and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him until they both couldn't breathe. Harry had a dazed and goofy look on his face, and Ginny was just smiling when they looked at the rest of the Weasleys. Everyone except Ron and George, who looking at them in mock-disgust and chanting, "P.D.A!", were smiling at them.

With jingling pockets, and bright spirits, they headed off into Diagon Alley, shopping for all the essentials. They split up, making a meeting time and place for three o'clock in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went together, but split up eventually.

Harry and Ginny went into Muggle London, so he wouldn't be recognized—it was surprising that he already hadn't been—to buy new, much-needed clothes. They both finally had clothes that weren't hand-me-downs, and they bought enough to fill that gigantic armoire in the Potter Vault.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said, reaching up to give him a quick peck on the lips. "You're the best." Harry smiled down at her and nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They had also bought baseball caps and sunglasses in Muggle London, so they wouldn't be recognized when they went back.

The young couple stopped by Frank Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop—Harry was glad to see that he hadn't been killed. Harry ordered strawberry and peanut butter while Ginny ordered cookies 'n' cream.

* * *

Harry woke up one morning to see Ginny sneaking into his and Ron's room. He lowered his wand after he saw Ginny's familiar red hair, even though everything was blurry.

"Hey, Gin," he whispered, as to not wake up Ron.

"Hi, Harry."

"Wha'dd're you doin'," he said groggily. Ginny rolled her eyes. This man was so selfless, he forgot his own birthday. She climbed on top of him before answering.

"Happy birthday, Harry." He looked surprised for a moment.

"Oh—right." She tilted her head towards Ron. "Oh, yeah—right. _Muffilato!"_

"That's better," she said before kissing him soundly. It was a better repeat of last year's birthday present; no interruptions. There was no better feeling than kissing Ginny. They were in a heavenly stupor, nothing else in the world mattered. They broke away, breathing raggedly. Their hair was mussed, and their clothes disheveled. They were both flushed a faint pink with swollen lips.

"I love you," Harry said quietly.

"I know," Ginny gave him a huge smile.

"You cheeky sod," he chuckled. Ron rolled over, arm hanging off the side of his bed.

"I gotta go," she said, climbing off of him. The redhead gave him a kiss on the cheek and sauntered away.

Ron woke up a little later with a loud snort. "Happy birthday, mate," Ron said, voice cracking with sleep.

"Thanks, mate." Ron rolled over and squinted at Harry.

"Was Ginny in here," he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" _How did he know?_

"You looked dazed," the Weasley said simply. _Betrayal._

"She gave me a birt-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't wanna here it," Ron said waving his hand quickly. "She my sister for Merlin's sake."

"Then don't walk in with a goofy look on your face talking about Hermione," Harry replied bitterly.

"She's not y-"

"She's as good as."

"Deal," Ron held out his hand. Harry shook it,

"Deal."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, there was a lot of plot in this chapter. The second longest, I think, too. It ended on kind of a cliffhanger, but not really, ya feel? You can tell me if you liked this chapter by reviewing!  
**


End file.
